Chaos Theory
by NabooTheEnigma
Summary: It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterflys wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. Well, can one mis-aimed curse can change the lives of the wizarding world? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Theory**

Prologue

It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterflys wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. Well, can one mis-aimed curse can change the lives of the wizarding world?

o0oOo0o

Two mothers, one holding the hand of he beloved in a private room in St. Mungos, another on a ward in a muggle hospital in an attempt to hide from the father. Both at the same time, gave birth to tiny children, both innocent, unknowing of their fates lying ahead of them.

At exactly 11:58 pm, on the 31st of July 1980, Harry James Potter and Xaviere Maria Riddle were born.

o0oOo0o

Cooing at her child, Maria Amicus rocked her back and forth, seeing just a hint of her father in her, in those eyes. Research during Hogwarts, and the help of a de-coding spell led her from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Voldemort. After trying to inform the Ministry, she was captured, and taken straight to Voldemort. 'TMR raped you. You have a child. Don't try to remember.'. That was all she had of the experience after obliviating herself, and retreating into the muggle world. She had no idea how she escaped, but she wasn't going to try and find out.

Stroking her childs head, she slowly stopped rocking as Xavieres breathing slowed to a steadier pace, and her eyes fluttered closed. Smiling, Maria flicked her eyes to the calender. She was fifteen months old today - 31st of October 1981.

Slipping Xaviere into her crib and kissing her on the head, Maria stretched and relaxed into her old, worn rocking chair. She had a small cottage in Claw-By-The-Sea, a muggle village after the Dragon Pox outbreak in 1970. Being a half-blood, her muggleborn father and pure-blooded mother had taught her all about the muggle world. When she was eleven, she thought it would never matter, she was going to Ravenclaw, she would be fine. She glanced over at Xaviere and smiled. One day, she would grow up without the threat of Voldemort. And that fact made her smile.

The sudden blast of the door from downstairs shocked Maria out of her soothed state, and she flicked her wand out from its holster. Casting a quick silencing charm on her now crying child, Maria cast a permanant sticking charm on the door, which only she could undo. Grabbing her nappy bag, Maria began bundling Xaviere up as she heard the foreboding steps coming towards her. Twisting on the spot, Maria cried out as the anti-apparation wards twisted her chest. Summoning her portkey from across the room, she put her wand on it and muttered "Xaviere Maria Riddle". Expecting the familiar jerk from behind her navel, Maria screamed as the portkey glowed blue and broke in half.

Attempting to unravel the anti-apparation wards, Maria heard a cold, cruel laugh as Voldemort blew open the door. Shielding Xaviere from the blast, she felt the scrape of shrapnel across her face.

"Ah, so this is.. my heir."

"NO! LEAVE HER! DON'T! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Voldemort laughed again, a high, cruel, humourless laugh. "Ah, but I need no heir. I am immortal, why would I need a succesor? And a... _female _at that."

"NO! PLEASE, NO! I'LL TAKE AN OATH! LET HER LIVE!"

Voldemort looked her in the eyes, and cast the killing curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Maria Amicus collasped to the floor, her eyes glassy and unseeing. Picking up the crying child, he placed her in the crib.

Aiming his wand at her, Voldemort cried "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Not bothering to look, all he heard was the crying suddenly stopped. He ignored the burning smell and the crack from behind him. Ignoring it as the old house breaking from the overpowered blasting curse, Voldemort walked away, once again the last of the Slytherin line. Smirking, he left to go destroy the last threat to his power, Harry Potter.

Hours after Voldemort had left, and people around the country were celebrating, Xaviere Riddle woke up and began crying. Muggle police finally found her, and was taken after a hospital check up for the small cut on her left wrist, was taken to Alexandra Orphanage for Infants.

That night, as Harry Potter rubbed his forehead and whimpered on his relatives doorstep, miles away, Xaviere Riddle grabbed her wrist and cried. A sudden wave of calm then pulsed through them as they sighed and fell asleep.

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore looked at the strange readings coming from one of his monitors, and after scrutinizing it decided it had probably malfunctioned. Sighing and donating it to Hagrids nifflers, he sat down and mourned for James and Lily Potter.

o0oOo0o

**Sorry if its a bit short, but this is just the prologue. I am looking for a beta, and am in no need of a Brit-picker**.** Review if you like, but I'll still update if you don't. I'm writing for myself, and for you, but it would be nice.**

**- Me  
**


	2. Chapter 2

When your world trembles and quakes  
And your footing suddenly shifts and shakes

Take my hand  
We'll hide in the corner, hide in the corner  
Take my hand  
We'll hide til its over, til its all over

- Corner, Allie Moss

o0oOo0o

Blinking and stretching, Xaviere yawned and look round her small room. She had been shunted round foster homes for a while, but they always sent her back after strange things happened. Bowls summoned from across the room, clothes catching on fire, food disappearing - again and again, it was always the same. Here at the Home was her favorite place.

Pulling on her clothes, Xaviere looked at her calender pinned up next to her mirror. 10th of July 1986. She smiled, and began methodically brushing her cropped brown hair. Only a few weeks until her birthday. She looked into the mirror and she swore for a second she saw those pretty green eyes from her dream. They must be from a girl, she mused. Only girls get things that pretty.

Pulling on her clothes, Xaviere stuck out her hand and made her hairbrush float a little bit above the dresser. Giggling, she finished getting dressed.

Watching her own blue eyes in the mirror, Xaviere sighed and started to go downstairs. Maybe today someone would come that would keep her for longer, and she'd find a friend.

o0oOo0o

Miles away in Surrey, a skinny boy blinked open his green eyes and coughed at the dust falling from the ceiling of his cupboard. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember the girl in his dream better. All he could remember now was her holding his hand and pretty blue eyes.

"BOY! BREAKFAST!"

Smiling, Harry dragged on his clothes and managed to tune out his uncles put-downs, just thinking of those same words repeated over and over in his dreams, hoping maybe he would meet the girl that told him that.

"So you can do that too?"

o0oOo0o

Arabella Doreen Figg stepped purposely into the Alexandra Home for Infants, on her fifth orphanage. Maybe it was her Great-Great-Aunts seer blood showing through, but she had felt an urge to visit an orphanage today. She had been contemplating adoption, or fostering at the least for a while now. Walking up to the front desk, a slightly bored looking teenager recited in a monotone "Welcome to Alexandra Orphanage, can I help you?"

"Yes please, I'd like to see the children."

The teenager had a brief look of shock flit across her face, but it was quickly dispelled as she picked up the phone and hurriedly talked to someone in the office. A elderly looking woamn came out, and smiled at Mrs. Figg.

"Welcome, welcome. So you say you want to meet the children?"

Nodding, she was brought to a small playroom with tiny children all round. The oldest looked about seven, with some looking as young as a year old.

The woman next to her smiled and began introducing the children. "That little boy over there, he's called Kevin, 26 months, the cutest little thing, but the poor dear was left in the hospital, his mother was only sixteen. She," the woman said, while pointing to a sickeningly cute little girl of about four, "is Tammy, taken from her home a few months ago, settled right in here." smiling, Mrs. Figg began to walk over to her before she felt a pull inside of her - her tiny, tiny amount of magic? - compelled her to look over to the corner. Sitting, drawing quietly, was a small girl, a thick mop of dark brown hair visible. "Who's that over there?"

"Oh, little Xaviere, shes five, nearly six. The poor dears been through so many families, always bringing her back after strange things happening. Strange, but sad. Maybe you would like to meet her?" the woman added on hopefully.

Nodding purposely, Arabella Figg walked forward, and was met with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

o0oOo0o

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat on a swing a two weeks later, unknowing of his fate as he cried over a small cut on his leg. He didn't notice the small girl creep up to him and pat his shoulder.

"Hi," Xaviere said shyly. "Whats your name?"

Blushing furiously, Harry wiped his eyes and nose and turned away.

"Hey!" Xaviere cried, poking him. "Don't be silly. Mrs. Figg says that everyone needs to cry sometimes."

Harry looked up, frowning. "Well Uncle Vernon says crying is only for little freaks, like me."

Xaviere responded with a frown of her own. "Well, you're not a freak. Freaks have two heads, I saw on that telly show."

Harry looked up, suddenly hopeful. "Really?"

Xaviere nodded, sure in her logic. "Yep. Anyway, I think that you're not a freak. So you can go tell that man the he.. that he smells!"

Smiling now, Harry responded. "I couldn't do that, he might let Dudley chase me again. But," Harrys voice dropped to a whisper. "He does really smell!"

Giggling, both of the children moved over to the shade, out of the bright noon sun. "So," Xaviere began, "What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Okay, Harry, Harry Potter. I'm Xaviere Riddle. How old are you?"

Looking up, Harry sighed. "I'll be six in a week, but I won't get any presents." Seeing the huge smile on Xavieres face, Harry mistook the smile for a mean smile, and turned away.

"Wait!" Xaviere cried. "Wait, my birthday's in a week as well!"

Harry turned back, and his smile was nearly blinding. "Wow! That means we're.. we're like twins!"

Xaviere nodded vigourously. "Yeah! And when people ask, "Hey, is that your twin?" we can say yeah!"

"Yeah!" Harry kept smiling. "So, where do you live?"

"Well, I live with Mrs. Figg. But, she lets me call her" Xaviere began giggling, "Figgy!"

Harry burst out laughing, and smiled at the sun. "Last time I went to Mrs. Figgs she made me look at pictures of all her old cats."

Xaviere shook her head. "Nope. Those are _kneazles._ She told me. They're like really smart cats! I taught one how to spin around!"

Harry looked over, wide-eyed. "Really? Aunt Petunia says that cats are dirty filthy creatures. But.. is she lying like Uncle Vernon was lying?"

"Yep. Cats are cool, but kneazles are awesome!"

"Cool!"

Both children relaxed onto the cool grass, and stared at the canopy of leaves above them.

"So," Harry began. "What's your house like?"

Xaviere smiled, and sat up. "Oh, it's so much better than the Home! I can paint my room the colour I want, and I'm gonna paint it purple, and I'm gonna put lots of little glow-in-the-dark stars all over the top bit, and posters of stuff on the walls! And then I can have my toys in a box in my room instead of in the play-room! You have to come over and see it when its done!"

Harry sighed, the smile slipping off of his face "I only have a little cupboard, and I can't decorate it at all. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia says I'm not allowed."

Xaviere frowned, and hit the ground. "Nuh-uh! They're not allowed to do that! Thats like why one of the girls in the Home was there! Her parents like, hit her and put her in a cupboard! And then the services people came and took her away! And her parents went to prison for aaages! You go tell the Dursleys that if they keep doing that they'll go to prison!"

Harry mulled this over, then nodded. "That... that would work! 'Cause they don't like the neighbours seeing anything bad! And I could have Dudleys second room!"

Xaviere nodded, firm in her resolve. "And you could decorate it! It could be painted blue! 'Cause blue is a boy colour!"

Harry shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Your eyes are blue, and you're not a boy!"

"Well, yeah, but it dosen't count! You have pretty green eyes, and only girls have things that pretty! I had a dream like that a few weeks ago!"

Harry cocked his head to the side, and had a look of intense concentration on his little face. "Well... I had a dream like that too. 'Cept it was blue, not green. And there was a girl in it and she could do the things I could do as well."

Xavieres mouth dropped open, and looked shocked. "Wow! We ARE twins! Only twins can have dreams like that!"

Harry smiled, all traces of sadness gone, truly reaching his eyes this time. "So, you can do stuff like me too? Like making things float and come to you and stuff? Do you get funny dreams with green lights as well?"

Xaviere continued nodding, smiling, till Harry said the last thing. She looked down, and slowly nodded. "It's scary, isn't it?"

Harry stopped smiling and nodded. "Yeah, and theres always a lady screaming in it as well."

"Well," Xaviere began, "Maybe thats like, 'cause there was a lady screaming outside the Home once, and maybe you saw a green light, and we both dreamed about it 'cause we're twins, it got really scary!"

"Yeah, that must be it!"

Both children relaxed once again, smiling from the idea of really being twins.

"Do you like school?" Xaviere said, out of the blue, staring at Harry.

Harry smiled then. "Yep. I like school. I'm gonna be in Year One next year. Are you going to be in my school?"

"I think so, Mrs. Figgy said I was going to the local school."

Harry frowned for a second, then smiled again. "Hey, Xaviere?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I call you Xavi?"

Xaviere mulled it over for a second, the nodded. "Yeah, you can. Immana ask everyone to call me Xavi!"

Harry smiled, and relaxed. "So why don't you live with your Mummy and Daddy?"

Xavi visibly wilted. "My Mummy died, and... and they never found my Daddy."

"Oh." Harry looked at the ground, and sighed. "My Mummy and Daddy died too. In a car crash, Uncle Vernon said. Said they were drunks that... that never loved me. Thats how I got this scar." Harry pulled back his hair to show the lightning-bolt.

Xavi looked down at her wrist, and smiled. "Hey! I have a scar just like that!"

Harry looked up at this. "Really?"

Lifting up her left hand, she showed Harry the little, bright red scar. "See! I bet they fit together as well."

Maneuvering her wrist to touch Harrys forehead, neither expected what happened next.

As soon as the scars touched, the two children caught each others eye before collapsing in the shade.

o0oOo0o

Pulling themselves up, both of the children groaned as they felt the aches and pains. Simultaneously, both children looked round and asked, "Where are we?"

Heads jerking round to look each other in the eye, thoughts raced through both their heads, the same yet different. All around them was white, endless white. Suddenly, three voices burst into whispering, from everywhere, yet from one particular place.

"They're here!"

"Thank god Figgy finally took them."

"Look at them, they're skin and bones!"

"Well after _they_ looked after them, of course!"

Confused, both children got up, strangely synchronised, and turned around, to face the source of the voices. Walking towards the blurry indisinct shapes, slowly three adults came into shape. Something clicked in the childrens minds, as they ran towards their parents.

Their parents crushed their children to them, trying to hug every part of them. The childrens smiles were squashed into their parents stomachs, as they seemed to be trying to squash both children to a pulp. Muffled complaints came from the children, as they tried to get their faces loose to breathe, as their parents tried to get them closer.

Xavi wriggled free first, looking up to meet her mum in the eye. "So, so... you're my mum?" Xavi asked, her voice shaking.

"I appear to be, don't I?" Maria said, with wisdom colouring every word.

"But.. but... I though you died?"

"Oh, I did, little Xavi. But our family has been able to contact spirits for generations now. And due to a little... 'mix-up', lets call it, now it's all the easier for you."

"What?"

It was Lily that answered this time. "Maria, be easy on them. They don't know yet."

Harry looked up. "Know about what?"

"Oh, nothing, just about the whole magic thing."

"What?" Xavieres head snapped up to stare, wide-eyed at Lily. "Is that stuff that we do, is that.. is that magic?"

"Well, what did you think it was?"

"I dunno..."

Harry wrenched his face free, and took a few deep breaths. "Where are we?"

James smiled this time, and kissed the top of Harrys head again. "We are anywhere you want to be. Just imagine it."

Harrys face screwed up in concentration, and suddenly they were in the park again.

"Woah! Xavi! Can you see this?"

Nodding vigourously, Xavi ran over to Harry and hugged him. "See! They do love you! Otherwise they would have never hugged you!"

Harry suddenly smiled, and hugged her back even tighter. "So how did we get here?"

"Well," James started, "You know how Xavi touched your scars together?"

Both glancing to their scars, they nodded.

"Well, in Harrys, there was a little bit of Voldemorts soul - wait, you don't know who that is, sorry. In short, snake-face with a penchant for killing people, and who killed us. As a side note, he also has really long wand, but we don't know if thats advertising or compensa- OW! Sorry Lily..."

"Anyway," Lily continued, while James was rubbing the back of his head, "Voldemort, or as most people refer to him as, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was an evil wizard. He killed hundreds, and recruited Death Eaters to kill hundreds more. One day, Voldemort came to your cottage, and killed your mother, Xavi. He simply threw a Killing Curse at you and didn't bother to check if you were dead. All he heard was you stop crying. A few hours later, the British Wizarding World was celebrating, as Voldemort was finally dead, killed somehow, by Harry Potter."

Harry looked confused, then felt his scar. "Is my scar-"

"The only thing showing that you survived the Killing Curse. It bounced back to Voldemort, and exorcised him from his body. However, you were not the first to survive the Killing Curse. Xaviere was."

Xavi grabbed her left wrist and began rubbing it. "But why are we here?"

Lily looked slightly bemused, then sighed. "That.. that is somethine we're not quite sure about. There has been cases of Soul Bonds, being able to read each others mind, but never this..."

"We'll be able to read each others _mind_?" Both the children gasped. "But.. how.."

Maria looked up, and continued on in her wisdom-filled voice. "As of now, your 'souls' are joining. Even we don't know whats going on, we never have. Most of these 'bonds' have been formed in the heat of battle, at the brink of death, at weddings, or even in one case when two people simply kissed. You're probably the youngest we've had so far, and They still won't tell us if you'll end up together.."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing.."

"So this is the.. Dreamscape? Mrs. Figgy was watching something on the telly like this a few days ago, like, the Matrix or something, is it like that?"

"In a way, yes. This is the only Plane you will be able to talk to us on. But about your souls linking, the tiny piece of Voldemorts soul lodged in Harrys scar evened out between the two of you. Both of you will have a weak connection to him, nothing big but enough to know when he is near."

A sudden chime rang through the park, reverbarating through everyone. The adults looked up and sighed.

"Well, this is it." James ran his hands through his hair. "Times up till the Samhain.."

"Wait! What?" Harry ran over to his parents, trying to hug every part of them. "Where are you going? Why can't you stay?"

"Every year, on this day, We'll visit you when you go to sleep. And on the solstices and Halloween, we will visit you again. And as your magical cores strengthen, you will be able to stay for longer and even possibly bring people to visit. But for now, be children. Learn, play, go to school." Lily suddenly smiled. "Annoy and scare my sister and her husband with as much magic as possible. But remember about what Xavi said earlier, it might shut them up."

Tears coming to her eyes, Xavi ran over and hugged her mum. "Can we see you inbetween?"

"In times of great need or emotion, we can talk to you. But apart from that, no. It would turn you into a squib - oh, ask Mrs. Figg about that, she'll know - or it could simply kill you. I would also advise not to mention any of this to anyone. Simply say.. say you had a dream where you saw your parents doing magic. And they talked to you, and.. and your mother told you that your name was spelt wrong. Change it to Riddell, sweetie. Trust me." The adults seemed to be fading away into nothingness, dissapating away.

"Wait! Come back!"

Abruptly, both children sat up, back in the park. Looking each other in the eye, they reached across and grabbed each others hands.


End file.
